


Liaison of Consequences

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-02
Updated: 1999-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Meg and Ben go to Canada on a liaison exercise which leads to a major consequence.





	Liaison of Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Laision  
of Consequences

** Liaison of Consequences **

**By Postcard**

postcard@currantbun.com or postcard@manutd.com

**Rating: - R. Angst. Romance. Humour.**

**Disclaimer: -** The characters in this story (Ben, Dief, Frannie, Fraser Senior, Meg, Ovitz, Turnbull, Ray Vecchio and Lt. Welsh) are not mine and anything else Due South isn't mine either. I do not mean to infringe on copyrights held by any copyright holders for Due South. The story, poem "The Dragon and St. Bernard," Constable Bakewell and Vince the 'Vulture' however are mine (copyright September/October 1999 by Postcard on all original story content. The poem "The Dragon and St. Bernard" is copyright 17 September 1999 by Postcard.) Please do not reproduce for anything other than personal reading without the written consent of author. This story is not written for profit and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit.

**Author's note: -** The idea for this story occurred to me quite a few months ago and I played around with it until I finally came up with this story. I would like to thank Margaret for her proof reading skills and for her suggestions. BTW Margaret came up with the subtitle "Too cold or too hot" which I thought was very appropriate! This story is set at the end of season 2 and there is reference to "All The Queen's Horses." I hope that you all enjoy reading this story and any constructive comments are welcome.

* * *

** Too cold or too hot? **

"Shall we camp here Sir? It's getting dark and we should get some fires going to deter the animals and keep us warm," Ben remarked looking around at the surrounding landscape and then at his sullen faced companions; Inspector Meg Thatcher, Ray Vecchio, Lt Welsh and of course his wolf Dief. 

They had come to the Northwest Territories on a liaison exercise between their two countries and well it was an understatement to say the least that the exercise had hit a few snags. First of all Inspector Thatcher and himself had been assigned to teach Ray and the Lt how to ride a horse. Not an easy task considering Lt Welsh' physique! The horse had protested at having Lt Welsh as its rider by bolting towards the water trough and subsequently throwing him over its head into the ice cold water. 

The second incident occurred when later that first day they went to the cabin, which they themselves were sharing with the local branch of the R.C.M.P. and the exercise leader. It served as a miniature police station and accommodation for the three officers that worked there. It turned out that one of the constables there Constable Bakewell was even more incompetent than Turnbull if that was at all possible! He had forgotten to bring their luggage inside from the snowmobiles and while he had been 'otherwise engaged,' which Inspector Thatcher had weaned out of him meant reading a comic, some inquisitive animals had rummaged through their luggage. Probably for Lt Welsh' stash of junk food he had afterwards admitted to having brought with him. Most of their luggage had been destroyed or at the very least needed a damn good washing, which Inspector Thatcher being the Superior Officer there had ordered Constable Bakewell to do.

Dinner was the next disaster because as further punishment Constable Bakewell had been ordered to prepare dinner for everyone. This was a bad idea because unlike his name Constable Bakewell could _not_ bake well. They had all been extremely ill for the next two days with food poisoning.

When they had all finally recovered they received their next task from the exercise leader Vince the 'Vulture' (as they had all nicknamed him, behind his back of course! He had acquired the name due to his appearance, the way he treated them and how he had devoured Constable Bakewells' meal and then ate any leftovers.) The 'Vulture' had told them that the next stage of the liaison exercise was for them to go along a designated route without him and spend the night camping in the wilderness together. No matter how much Ray, Thatcher and Welsh all protested and Thatcher also _even_ tried pulling rank on him, it was no use _they all had to go_ , he had 'orders from Ottawa and his orders were their orders.' So off into the wilderness they had trotted.

The latest disaster had happened just as they were all walking across a swing bridge that went over a decent sized waterfall. Ben had gone over first with Dief; the Inspector following next; then Lt Welsh. When it came to Rays' turn he managed to get about three-quarters of the way across when he suddenly started veering dangerously over the edge of the bridge towards the waterfall. It all happened within a few seconds. One second he was struggling to remove the backpack to hopefully regain his balance by shifting the weight towards his front. This didn't work however and the next second the backpack went soaring over the waterfall, crashing into the plunge pool at the bottom. Along with their tent and two of their sleeping bags which Ray was carrying in his backpack. Ray meanwhile arms flailing grabbed the rope that constituted as a safety rail. Some safety rail! It was down to pure luck rather than skill that he didn't join his backpack in the plunge pool. 

"Yes Fraser. Here's as good a place as any." The Inspectors' voice brought Ben back to the present moment.

"WHAT! You've got to be joking right? This has got to be some kinda Canadian joke we can't sleep out here we've no tent and only two sleeping bags," Ray shouted in disbelief.

"Well you will go and drop them down the waterfall," sarcastically retorted Meg. "What do you expect us to do now? Wave a magic wand and make them reappear? We'll have to make do with what we've got."

"Hey it wasn't my fault. That bridge over the top was slippy, I slipped all right? I needed to grab hold of the rail, it was either the bags go over or me and so the bags went over."

"I know which _I'd_ have liked to have gone over." And with that Meg shot him one of her 'I can't stand you Detective' looks.

"I heard that."

"Good you were meant to."

"Please Sir, Ray, there's no point arguing amongst ourselves. If we're going to get through tonight we need to pull together."

"What do you mean by 'if we're going to get through tonight?' "

"What he means Detective is that since we have no tent, lamps e.t.c. if the bears don't get to us then the cold probably will," Meg explained.

"Bears?" It was Welsh' turn to show his concern.

"Erm yes. This is the natural habitat of quite a number of black bears."

Before Fraser could continue with his spiel on bears Welsh interrupted. "Right in that case lets get those fires built." 

 

Once the fires were burning brightly they all sat around the main one and stared into it. Similar thoughts went through each of their heads, all regarding the fact that they only had two sleeping bags between them.

_What about the sleeping arrangements? I hope I get to share a sleeping bag with Meg. Stop that. I shouldn't be thinking those thoughts she's my Superior Officer nothing more, she made that perfectly clear when she said the 'contact' could never happen again.'_

_'Oh God! I would be the only woman here with three men and two sleeping bags. There is NO way I am sharing a sleeping bag with Detective Vecchio. I'd sooner freeze to death. As for Lt Welsh I don't quite fancy the idea of that either. He seems a decent enough man but I don't know him well enough. Well that just leaves Fraser. Why do I feel excited all of a sudden at the prospect of spending the night in a sleeping bag with him?'_

_'Great. Just great. I'm in the middle of nowhere probably about to die and I have to spend which could be my last night on earth sharing a sleeping bag with either Welsh, Fraser or EVEN WORSE 'The Dragon Lady'. Why couldn't I at least have somebody I'd like to spend the night with? A supermodel maybe! Is that too much to ask?'_

_'I should be sat behind my nice desk now back in Chicago eating a hamburger or better still at home in a nice warm bed._ **_Not here_ ** _. I've been in the force too long to have to be traipsing around like this all day and then sitting here now freezing my ass off, wondering if a bears going to get me or not. I shouldn't be here I'm not used to bears. I'm used to sorting out drug dealers and mob hits. And I bet I end up having to share a sleeping bag with Vecchio!'_

"So who's gonna sleep with who?" Ray asked.

Ben blushed to the colour of a juicy ripe strawberry.

"You do have a way with words detective." Meg said feeling herself begin to match the shade Fraser had already turned.

"We could pick straws or something." Welsh helpfully suggested.

"Yes that's a good idea Lt, it will have to be sticks though as I can't find any straws." And with that Ben picked up some nearby sticks, breaking one of them so that it was a good deal smaller than the others.

"Whoever pulls the shortest stick gets Thatcher." Ray stated shooting her a nasty smile.

"Thank you Detective," Meg responded sarcastically.

Fraser gave the sticks to Meg and she held them while Lt Welsh picked the first one, as it was his idea. He picked a long stick. "After you Ray," Ben indicated to the two sticks Meg was holding. Ray picked a long stick and Fraser picked the last one, which turned out to be _a lot_ smaller than the others.

"Ha ha. Nice one Benny," chided Ray.

"If it makes you uncomfortable Sir I could sleep without a sleeping bag?"

"Don't be stupid Fraser you'd freeze to death. I'm your Superior Officer and it's my responsibility to look after you. We'll manage I'm sure." _That's it Meg keep remembering that you're his Superior Officer and don't do anything foolish._

They set their sleeping bags out; Meg and Ben laying theirs in between the central fire and the smaller far fire to the left and Lt Welsh and Ray placing theirs in between the other outer fire on the right and the central fire. 

"I'm having the zipper side of the sleeping bag, I ain't gonna keep having to climb over you every time nature calls. Plus if a bear comes I wanna be able to get out fast enough to outrun it."

"No chance Detective. I'm having the zipper side. I outrank you remember?"

"Not in Canada you don't."

"That may be so but look at it this way Vecchio, think of all the fun I can have with you when we get back to Chicago if you insist on being awkward here!"

"Ok. Since ya put it like that it's your call you can have the zipper side." Ray didn't want to piss the Lt off too much because he knew that back in Chicago the Lt would make his life hell for months. And any nice warm exotic assignments that arose would certainly not come his way then, nope only the cold tundra Canada ones would. 

Meg and Ben took off their boots, removed their hats and stood looking at one another indecisively.

"I hope you don't mind sharing with me too much Fraser?"

"Not at all ma am. Do you mind sharing with me?"

"No�I'd rather share with you than with Detective Vecchio or Lt Welsh."

"Understood."

Meg and Ben climbed into the single small green sleeping bag and lay down beside each other.

"There's not much room Fraser so forgive me if I'm squashing you at all."

"It's quite alright Sir. I'm not squashing you am I?" Ben was actually enjoying the feel of her so close to him.

"No Fraser you're not." She didn't want him to move she liked the reassuring feel of his strong muscles against her. She was a little scared of being out in the middle of the dark wilderness, with bears around and the fact that it was _so chillingly cold_ wasn't helping. But she didn't _dare_ show it; after all she _was_ the Superior Officer and had to appear as solid as the rock of Gibraltar.

"Do you think it's safe for us to sleep Fraser? What I mean is with it being so cold?"

"I see your point Sir but I believe that with the fires we should have sufficient heat to sleep and not catch our death while we did so."

Meg tried to sleep but she just couldn't it was too cold and she was far too nervous. _If anything happens to us it will be my entire fault, Ottawa will no doubt blame me and I can kiss good bye to further promotion. Even if Detective Vecchio is mostly to blame Ottawa won't see it that way and I should have anticipated the incident on the bridge._ A loud snore caught her attention. _Well at least Lt Welsh appears to be sleeping soundly._

Leaning over Meg put her arms around Fraser. "Fraser I'm cold," was her only explanation.

"Understood Sir." Wrapping his arms around her Ben gently rubbed her back and arms in an effort to warm her up. "Do you feel warmer now Sir?"

"Yes�thank you Fraser." Meg couldn't help it she just had to look into his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that had the hypnotic effect as to pull her into their deep beckoning depths. "Fraser I know a way to make us both warm." The words were out before she could stop herself.

"You do?" _Is she suggesting what I hope she is suggesting and what I have dreamt her suggesting to me?_

"Yes." _Oh what the hell, there's a chance that we won't make it through the night, what with the bears� my careers probably in shreds anyway. I might as well enjoy myself and do what I've wanted to for months._ "I know that I said the ' _contact'_ couldn't happen again unless the exact same circumstances were to repeat themselves, but�I think that these circumstances could be classed as similar. As they _are_ both extreme circumstances and it _will_ keep us warm."

"I agree." Ben kissed Meg passionately like he had wanted to do since the first time they had had 'contact.' As their tongues did a ballroom dance together they undid one another's red serge to get a better feel of one another. Looking at Megs' bra Ben said, "Red suits you Meg." She smiled at him and covered his mouth with hers as she ran her long nails over his chest. He in turn gripped her breasts in his hands and gently massaged them.

"Our hearts are racing," Ben whispered in Megs' ear as he started to kiss her slender neck.

"Out of control."

"Their runaways." 

They started to take off one another's tunics and pants kissing each area of flesh that became revealed. Jokingly Ben said to Meg, "What was it that could make us both warm?"

"Sex Ben," Meg said directly into his ear.

As each finger in turn slid into her glove Meg moaned in pleasure. Her glove now wet through by the rain she moved down his body and sucked his lollypop. It was now Bens' turn to cry out in gratification. Their mouths met once more and while their tongues acted like toothbrushes Bens' CD entered Megs' CD player. Meg and Ben made music of their own using their bodies as instruments to elicit melodies from each other's vocal cords.

"Ahhh oh Fraser�yes, Ben yes."

"Meg�ohhh�I love you Meg."

"Ben oh my�ahhh."

"Oh my sweet�yes oh love�ohhh�ahhhhhh."

> > > > > * * * * * 

Meg lay in Bens' arms on top of him; finally for the first time in months at peace with the world because they had taken their 'contact' to the ultimate level. Dief had drowned out their cries of passion by howling at the moon. Meg was falling into a slumber when a rustling nearby caught her attention. It didn't take long for her to realise what was making the rustling. Hunched at the foot of the sleeping bag on all fours was an enormous black bear. _'Oh shit! I'm in the most compromising position possible with a massive bear looming over me.'_

"Whatever you do don't move, " Ben whispered directly into her ear.

The bear circled the camp, stood up on two legs in front of Detective Vecchio and Lt Welsh and growled at them. The sight of the towering bear luckily terrified the two policemen into silence and they didn't utter a word. Frustrated at the lack of response and deterred by the fires the bear pottered off into the woods. The two tough Chicago policemen let out a long sigh of relief.

"Did you see that? Did you bloody see that? I don't believe it I've nearly been eaten by a bear all ready and the night has only just begun. How can hell be so bloody freezing is what I want to know? A bear could have eaten me just then and what have I got to show for my life? A wife? No. Children? Not as far as I know. Am I in the history books? Not bloody likely. Just this poxy job that has got me into this mess in the first place. I tell you I don't know how anyone can live in this Godforsaken country, it's not only�"

"SHUT UP Ray and GO to sleep," Ben, Meg and the Lt shouted in chorus.

"Oh well that's just bloody charming. It's nice to know you all care." And with that Ray sulkily rolled over onto his side turning his back to the Lt. 

"Do you think it will come back?" Meg asked Ben, unable to hide the worry from her voice.

"I shouldn't think so. But don't worry Meg�" Ben kissed the top of her head. "I won't let anything hurt you."

During the night Ben grew concerned that Meg would get cold without any clothes on and he started to move slightly to get her tunic in order to cover her so that she would be warmer. She gripped him in an iron hold.

"Don't go anywhere. I like being in your arms it's comfortable," Meg said sleepily.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere I'm just reaching for your tunic to keep you warm."

She allowed him to move to retrieve the tunic but still kept hold of him. She didn't want to let him go for one second because after tonight things would have to revert back to how they had been. Her the Superior Office and him the subordinate. And so she was making the most of him while she could. He wrapped her tunic around her and pulled her on top of him again and she resumed her comfortable position, resting her head on his chest.

Ben looked down at Meg and watched her eyes slowly open, adjusting to the rays of the morning light and then focusing on his body. 

Meg slowly realised that she was lying on top of her naked subordinate and that she was naked herself except for her tunic, which was wrapped around her. _Oh my God! What have I done?_ The images of what they had done together last night flooded into her mind like a tidal wave. _Oh no! Fraser and I�we�I let him make love to me. He even said that he loved me. I nearly slipped up even more and said that I loved him but thank goodness I managed to stop myself from saying it._

Meg slid off Ben, moving from the position she had so much enjoying staying in last night, to lie at the side off him. He reached out to stroke her hair and she gently moved his hand away.

"Meg what's wrong?"

She turned to face him and tears glistened in her eyes. "Ben�Fraserwhat happened between us last night can never repeat itself. I'm sorry�"

She had said those dreaded words to him again. How he hated those words. _Why does she keep hurting me like this when I love her? Didn't last night mean anything?_ Looking at her with tears and sadness in her eyes he realised that last night meant just as much to her as it did to him. He reached out and wiped her tears.

"Why? Why can't it happen again? I love you Meg�do you not love me?"

"Fraser it can't happen again because it wouldn't work out, it can't possibly work out. I can't possibly be with you because of my rank and I'm not willing to leave the force. You've got to understand it from my point of view�"

"I'm trying to Meg and I would never ask you to leave the force but there must be some way that we can be together?"

"There's one way�would _you_ leave the force?"

"No�I�I couldn't," Ben said quietly.

"I didn't think so. It's quite simple Fraser; you won't, I won't, so we can't."

"You've still not answered my other question about whether you love me or not!"

"I�I can't answer that question."

"Why not? It's a simple enough question."

"I enjoyed last night more than I've ever enjoyed sex before Ben. But�that's all it was Ben�sex. Nothing more and nothing less. You were wonderful and I loved what you did but I�I don't love you Ben." _There I got it out. The problem is that I do love him, I love him with all of my heart, and soul and body but I can't tell him. It wouldn't work out._ _There's nothing that I would like more than to make love to him for the rest of my life but I can't. I don't want to hurt him but I have to._

"How can you say that after what we did and meant to each other. I can tell that I meant something to you Meg, I must have? There must be another way? I love you Meg. Please don't leave me like Victoria did!" Ben broke down into tears and Meg reached out and hugged him tightly. 

"I'm sorry Ben. I didn't mean to hurt you." Meg stroked his hair in an effort to comfort him. "But there is no other way�please don't hate me!"

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you�I love you."

Meg pulled away from Ben as his sobbing subsided and started to get dressed. Standing up, fully dressed, Meg looked over towards their other two human companions on the exercise and to her complete and utter horror she realised that Lt Welsh was awake and that he had heard every word they had just said. He looked at her and smiled weakly while he shook Vecchio to wake him up.

> > > > > * * * * *

They all trudged back to the small police station; none of them saying anything except Ray who kept asking why they were all so quiet, no one answered him though. Once inside the station the 'Vulture' asked them how they had all got along. Ben, Meg and Lt Welsh exchanged glances and said in unison, "fine."

Ray proceeded to tell the 'Vulture' about the close shave with the bear and then the 'Vulture' wanted a report about what happened to the missing equipment. He was far from impressed but said he'd let the matter drop because it helped with the 'team building' with them all having to work together and find a way to safely spend the night. Plus they were all alive.

That evening they all sat around the log fire in the police station listening to Constable Bakewell play the flute and then sing his own version of 'I Will Survive.' He was about to open his mouth to start singing again when Inspector Thatcher glared at him.

"If you _even_ attempt to sing one more song or play the flute again you won't survive long because I will take your flute and ram it down your throat and then I will use you for target practice. In other words I will _willingly_ shoot you. Do I make myself clear Constable Bakewell?"

"Y..y..yes," stammered Constable Bakewell petrified.

Ray and Lt Welsh exchanged glances and raised their eyebrows. Ben looked at Meg enquiringly and she averted his gaze. 

"That wasn't very nice Inspector," swooped the 'Vulture.'

"Yes, well I've had a hard day and it's got nothing to do with you anyway because Constable Bakewell is under my command not yours. And seeing as we've finished the liaison exercises what I do has got nothing to do with you," snapped Meg. She stood up, grabbed her coat and stormed out of the police station.

Meg stood outside letting the cool night air calm her down. She heard footsteps approaching and turning around she saw Lt Welsh.

"I�erm�hope you don't mind me coming out? But I thought that somebody should thank you for shutting Constable Bakewell up. " 

Meg smiled at him. "I'm glad it's not just me who thinks that he's got a voice that resembles someone scratching their nails down a blackboard." 

"It's�none of my business but if you want to talk about anything�" He let the statement trail off.

"I take it that you heard the conversation this morning?"

"Yes�I didn't deliberately eavesdrop."

"I�I don't know what to do Lt�I hurt him badly and I didn't mean what I said. I do love him but I don't want to ruin my career or his. Have you ever been in this situation?"

"Yes."

"You have?"

"I�well it was�it ended in death. Nobody killed her, what I mean is she took her own life." Realising that he wasn't making much sense he took a deep breath and started again. 

"I was in my thirties and I fell in love with a woman, her name was Sally, she was under my command. I wasn't a Lt then mind you but I was of a higher rank than Sally. We�both fell in love and it got out, I�did something that I have always regretted�I chose my career over her. I told her that I didn't love her anymore in the hope that she would give up on me and find someone else. It was torture seeing the look of hurt on her face because I really did love her. She took it badly�she found out that she was pregnant with our child, I�I didn't know and because she thought that I didn't love her she�she killed herself. I've always blamed myself for her death. Inspector I'm not telling you what to do but think _very_ carefully about what is most important in your life. Don't make the mistake I did." 

> > > > > * * * * *

Meg sat in the box sized room that constituted as her bedroom in the station and pondered what Lt Welsh had said to her. _What is the most important thing in my life?_ _My career or Benton Fraser? I love Ben but do I love him more than my career?_ _I know that I can't give up my career but God damn it I can't give up Ben either. Is it possible to have both?_

She knew that Detective Vecchio called her 'The Dragon Lady' but she didn't want Ben to think that was true. She knew she acted like a dragon at times but that was just a defence mechanism on her part, a way of telling people 'don't mess with me or you'll regret it.' Meg thought that maybe it was too late and that Ben probably thought that she was 'The Dragon Lady' anyway. He had acted as though nothing had happened between them all evening. He more than likely thought that that was what she wanted. When she had caught him looking at her his face had resembled a blank white computer screen, there was just nothing on it; no hate, love, hurt, nothing. 

She had been so infuriated by the way he was acting, she had wanted to know what he was thinking and so she had collared him in the kitchen. 

"Why are you acting so strange Fraser? I know that you hide your emotions a lot but this is just ridiculous, you're definitely breaking a record for hiding your emotions this time."

"I don't know what you mean Sir." His blank expression still not wavering.

"Ben I know that I've hurt you badly�I�I didn't man to make you cry. You've got to believe me that if I could do anything other than leave the R.C.M.P. to stop you hurting I would. But please don't block me out like you are doing now, I can't tell if you hate me; love me or if you want to shoot me and it's driving me crazy. You actually showed me how you felt last night and this morning, please don't go back into your shell."

"It's safer there." 

That's all she could get out of him, the only expression that came onto his face was the enquiring look he shot her way later that evening when she had shouted at Constable Bakewell.

Meg came to a decision. Ben was far too important to her for Meg to just let him slip through the net and she owed him the truth. While she plucked up the courage to face Ben and reveal her heart to him she put pen to paper. After half an hour she looked at the poem she had just written. _Good. That should explain some of my behaviour to him and hopefully have the effect as to get him to open up to me again._

Meg walked down the dimly lit hall towards Frasers' bedroom, knocking lightly on the door she entered before anyone noticed her there. 

"Sir!" Said a surprised Ben.

"I hope that you don't mind me coming in but I have to speak with you." Meg tried not to stare at Frasers' bare chest but it wasn't easy. She needed to concentrate on what she was going to say and it didn't help that he was only wearing his white boxer shorts.

"Sir is it important because I would like to get a good nights sleep tonight before we travel to Chicago tomorrow?" _What is she doing here in my room at this time of night? She is the last person that I want to see at the moment. I see her in my dreams as it is, the last thing I need is her in my bedroom before I go to sleep saying that I can't have her because it will only torment my dreams even more._

"Yes it is important. I came to tell you that I've�I've changed my mind. I didn't mean what I said this morning."

"Oh you've changed your mind again? How long will it last this time?" It was not part of Bens' characteristic but he couldn't help being sarcastic as he said this because he was tired of her messing him around, because it hurt him. _After what happened last night and what she said this morning I don't think that I can take much more of this roller coaster ride._

"You have every right to be sarcastic Ben but this wasn't easy for me to do this. If your going to carry on being sarcastic I won't bother telling you what I came to say."

"I'm sorry Meg, I won't be sarcastic, go on, what do you want to say?"

"That I love you. I lied to you this morning when I said that I didn't and that it was just sex. It wasn't Ben it was more than that. I said it because I know that it won't work out and I wanted you to get on with your life. I still mean that we can't be together until we work something out which will show Ottawa that we can work together at the same time, but I just thought that you should know the truth." 

"Here I wrote this for you," Meg said shyly as she handed him the poem. _I hope he likes it!_

** The Dragon and St. Bernard **

I don't want my love to be shrouded

in the mist of time

like the mythical fire-breathing monster.

Beneath my cold, hard exterior

lies a warm, soft heart.

 

Don't hunt me down,

for I shall only conceal my emotions.

Don't slay me

when I approach you,

like St. George with his lance.

Don't hide your feelings behind a shield,

be brave towards me.

I don't want to breathe fire on you.

 

You're a loyal dog

dutifully obeying each and every command.

You trudge through wind and snow

O'er mountain, glen and glacier,

with no thought for yourself.

You patter gallantly on

when people send you out in the cold

in search of those held dear.

 

I'll keep you warm with my fire

I don't want to be alone in my cave.

The world may think we cannot

possibly be together.

Our structures to them

are not compatible.

We can show the world

that we can.

Working together it can be.

When you save people 

I'll heat them and thaw the cold.

"Meg come here," Ben said holding open his arms to her. She sank into his arms and he held her in a warm, loving embrace.

"Meg. If we love one another we should be together, I'm sure that we can think of something!"

"I hope so Ben. I really hope so. But until then we'll just have to go on as if nothing ever happened. It doesn't mean I don't love you, but until we can figure out a way to be together and stay in the force we'll have to pretend nothing happened."

"Alright but we have one more night together until we have to go back to Chicago, will you please spend the night with me Meg?"

"I thought that you wanted a good nights sleep?" Meg said teasingly.

"Ha ha very funny Meg."

"Yes I'll stay Ben but we can't make love because everyone will hear us. However we can do some of the things we did last night for instance�" Meg whispered her suggestions into Bens' ear.

"You are even more sexy when you get saucy Meg." And with that he picked her up and lay her on his bed.

> > > > > * * * * * 

** Something She Ate? **

Meg sat in her office at the Consulate hoping to God that she was wrong. Her instincts told her that she wasn't though. _I can't believe that this has happened. How could I have been so careless? I must be trying my damned hardest to wreck my career_. There was a knock on the door and Ovitz her personal secretary entered as per usual with her breakfast, which consisted of coffee and a croissant.

"Here's your breakfast Sir," he stated as he placed it down in front of her on her desk.

"Erm excuse me for a moment!" Meg said scrambling out of her leather chair and dashing out of he office towards the toilet, colliding with Constable Fraser in the sprint to get there in time.

"Are you alright Sir?"

He was answered by the bathroom door slamming in his face.

"Is she throwing up again?" Asked an inquisitive Ovitz.

"Why has she been ill lately? I didn't know that she was ill." 

"Nah I don't think she's _ill_ but she _has_ turned a nice shade of green every morning this week when I have brought her breakfast in to her. And then got in practice for the annual Consulate sprint race as she legged it to the bathroom." 

"I don't understand, if she's not ill then why is she being sick?"

Ovitz rolled his eyes at Fraser. "Jeez you Mounties can be so dense sometimes." Before Ovitz could say anymore Meg came out of the bathroom.

"Sir are you all right?" 

"Yes Fraser I'm fine it must have been something I have eaten." _That's a good one Meg 'something you've eaten' yes him._

"You might be ill because of Constable Bakewells' cooking ma'am. I mean it's quite a while ago but all the same, maybe you should make an appointment with the doctors Sir just to be on the safe side?"

"I all ready have Fraser, I go this afternoon." 

Walking back into her office Meg thought, _It's a bit late to be thinking about the 'safe side' now, we should have thought about that at the time._ _Does he realise what I suspect is wrong with me?_

"It's something I've eaten my ass," commented Ovitz. "Yeah right! What I want to know is who's the unlucky bloke that's got Thatcher up the duff?"

"I beg your pardon? Are you insinuating that Inspector Thatcher is pregnant?"

"Duh! Of course she is. For a police officer you're not exactly observant are you?"

"She�how?" Bens' brain whirled as he thought if what Ovitz had said was true. It was possible, the 'how?' was easy enough to explain, he didn't even know why he had said it, it was such a stupid thing to say but it had just slipped out. _If she is pregnant then why hasn't she told me? She did say she was going to the doctors, maybe she's going there to find out if she really is and will tell me after she's been? Oh I do hope that she is pregnant, I would be over the moon if she were._

" _How?_ If you don't know that already then _I'm_ certainly not telling you. Hey why don't you go and ask Thatcher, especially given her present condition?" Ovitz burst into hysterics at his poor attempt at humour.

> > > > > * * * * *

Later that afternoon Meg attempted to weave her way through the hectic Chicago police station towards Lt Welsh' office. When she had nearly reached his office door she heard a familiar voice call out her name. Turning around she stood face to face with Fraser. 

_Oh why did he have to be here? Of all the people in the world he is the last person I want to see right now. I thought he might be here, I mean he usually is, he spends more time here than at the consulate, but I had to take the chance because I need to speak with Lt Welsh._

"Hello Sir. I didn't expect to see you here it's a nice surprise. What are you doing here? Did you come to see me for something?" Ben thought he knew why she had come here. _She must be pregnant and has come to tell me. Oh this is wonderful, I'm going to be a father, I can't wait._

"Erm no Fraser. I've come to speak with Lt Welsh." Meg couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment on his face.

"Oh! Right! I'll leave you to it then. Erm Sir how did you go on at the doctors? Is everything alright?" 

"Er yes. Everything's fine. The doctor said that it's nothing catching and that it must be something I've ate." _It's definitely nothing catching, well not on his end anyway because he gave it to me!_

"I'm er�glad that you're all right Sir and I hope that you start to feel better soon." _She mustn't be pregnant then or she would have told me! Oh this isn't fair, I've wanted to be a father for so long and just when I think I might be with the woman I love, it turns out that I'm not. It's been torture not being able to hold Meg in my arms since we made love. It was hard enough before but now after I have made love to her and know that she loves me its total torture._

> > > > > _* * * * *_

Inside the Lt's office Meg had just finished telling Welsh that she was pregnant and that Fraser was the father. She hadn't wanted to sit because it was her custom to pace around when she was angry, excited, nervous or just plain upset.

"I�I just can't believe it. I don't know who to turn to or what to do. I can't tell Fraser, I know I should but I just can't; not until I've decided what I'm going to do. I'm sorry to involve you but I�I have nobody else to turn to." Meg broke down crying.

Welsh was totally taken aback, firstly by the news that Meg was pregnant, secondly because she had chosen to confide in him and thirdly because he had never dreamed in a million years that the Inspector would burst out crying in front of him. He stood at the side of her, unsure of how to handle her emotional state. 

Gently patting her shoulder he said, "Erm I take it that you're not pleased by this er�news?"

Meg turned towards him and shook her head 'no,' then she buried her head against his chest and continued sobbing her heart out. Welsh stood there rigid, he just didn't know what to do about the quivering mass of an Inspector bawling her eyes out on him. He stiffly put his arms around her and patted her back because it was the only comforting thing he could think of doing. He wasn't really very good in these kinds of situations and he just prayed that she would stop crying soon otherwise he feared that he might drown because his shirt was beginning to resemble Lake Superior. The only other course of action that he could think of was to give her a good slap in the hope that she would snap out of it, which was definitely not comforting to her and he really didn't want to have to revert to that.

Noticing that the entire station had gathered at his office window and were watching in morbid fascination Welsh extracted himself from a weeping Meg and pulled the blinds down on his office window.

"Whoa 'The Dragon Lady' _is_ human after all. Anybody got a camera?"

"Ray it's not funny M�Inspector Thatcher is really upset so _please_ don't tease her about this because something must be seriously wrong." 

> > > > > * * * * *

Meg and Lt Welsh sat eating dinner in an Italian restaurant a couple of blocks from the police station. Welsh hadn't thought that it was a good idea discussing Megs' 'news' in the precinct and so he had suggested they discuss it over a friendly dinner.

"You're not thinking of�I mean it's got nothing to do with me but on your list of options you haven't got�"

"Abortion? No. I have thought about it but I�really want to have this child. Having the child isn't the problem; the problem is whether I should admit to Fraser and Ottawa that the child is his. There's nothing I would like more than for Fraser, the child and I to be a family but I'm�scared that Ottawa will sack me for sleeping with a subordinate. I mean Ottawa won't mind that I'm having a child, that shouldn't affect my career and if it does its discrimination, what they will mind is Fraser being the father."

"Are you not going to tell Fraser that he's the father then? I'm sure he'd support you one hundred and one per cent, he's that kind of a man."

"I know Fraser would support me, it's not that and I'm sure he would be pleased at the prospect of being a father. The problem is if I tell him he'll want us to be a family and then Ottawa will find out."

"Tell me to mind my own business if you want but�seeing as you came to me for advice�I think that Fraser has a right to know that he's a father. I know that I'd want to know if it were me."

"I know that the moral thing to do is to tell Fraser but�oh this is such a mess. I'm glad in a way that I'm pregnant and that Frasers' the father but at the same time it's the worst news I could have; because with one night of indulgence I've flushed my career down the toilet. 

Meg let out a desperate sigh and her chin started to tremble. _Oh no she's not going to start crying again is she? Please not in the restaurant, it was bad enough in my office with all of the station gawking at us._ In an attempt to prevent her from crying Welsh reached out his large right hand and covered her petite left hand with his.

Just at that exact moment the fates decided to play another joke on Meg because Ray walked into the restaurant with his date. _Great balls of fire! I can't believe it. Of all the wonders in the world I would_ ** _never_** _have dreamt in my wildest dreams that the Lt and 'The Dragon Lady' would be dating._

Ray stood stock-still and stared at them in astonishment, his mouth wide open imitating a frog catching flies. He would have continued to stand there staring at them until rigor mortis set in if it hadn't have been for the maitre de ushering him to a table. 

From his table at the far side of the room Ray could continue to watch them. They both appeared engrossed in one another and oblivious to any other person in the universe. Suddenly they both stood up and the Lt put his arm around Thatcher, leading her towards the exit. Neither of them saw Ray and he was left to ponder his X-rated thoughts while entertaining his date.

> > > > > * * * * *

The next morning when Ray picked Ben up from his apartment he was bursting to tell him what he had seen last night.

"Benny you're not gonna _believe_ who I saw _together_ at an Italian restaurant last night. None other than Lt. Welsh and 'The Dragon Lady.' They were holding hands and from the looks of it that's not _all_ they probably got up to last night if you catch my drift!"

"WHAT?" Ben lost all of his manners for the time being; he was just gobsmacked. "You must be mistaken, she wouldn't�" _He's got to be mistaken, please God let him be wrong. Oh no! She isn't�I mean she can't possibly be pregnant by him can she? She wouldn't do that to me would she? She said that she loved me. No I can't believe that she would date Lt. Welsh let alone make love to him. There must be some mistake._

"I know I couldn't believe it myself but I saw it with my own two eyes. Yep they're definitely fucking one another. Errrh it paints a pretty picture doesn't it? Give me a bucket while I throw up."

Ben sat brooding all morning in his office at the consulate. Just before lunch he couldn't take it any longer he had to ask her what was going on. Dief sensed Bens' unhappiness and started whining.

"I'm sorry Dief I'm not much company today am I?" The wolf answered him by licking Bens' hand. "Well at least I've got you no matter what the outcome with Meg is." 

Entering Megs' office Ben stood apprehensively in front of her desk, fearful at what he would find out.

"Yes what is it constable?"

"Sir�Meg I need to speak with you regarding a personal matter."

"Oh. Go on then Ben, what is it?"

"Meg are you dating Lt. Welsh?"

Meg looked at him with a look of pure surprise on her face. "What! How did you get such a ludicrous idea? Of course I'm not dating him."

"You're not?"

"No I'm not."

"I don't understand then�why were you holding hands with him in an Italian restaurant?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Ray was at the same restaurant and saw the two of you."

"I assure you Ben that Lt. Welsh and I are _just_ friends, nothing more. I was upset about�something and he was just comforting me that's all."

"So you're not pregnant by him then?"

_So he does know that I'm pregnant. What should I do should I tell him that he's the father or not? Oh God Meg make your mind up._

"No. But I am pregnant Ben." Meg bit her bottom lip and made up her mind to tell him the news. "Ben do you remember the extra 'contact' we had?"

"Yes. I could _never_ forget that."

"Well due to the extra 'contact'�Ben you're going to be a father. I'm pregnant with your child."

"Oh Meg that's wonderful news. I'm�I'm over joyed." He dashed around the desk and took her into his arms. 

Hugging her he said, "You are pleased about it aren't you Meg?"

"Yes. I am pleased that I'm pregnant and that you're the father but I'm�scared Ben. If Ottawa find out, which they will do, they'll sack me."

"You have nothing to be scared about Meg I'll be there for you no matter what happens. I won't leave your side for one moment."

"What if they try to separate us Ben? What if they transfer one of us out of Chicago?"

"They can't do that not now that were having a child together, where ever you go Meg I'm going. Meg if we got married before we told them there would be nothing they could do about it. Margaret will you marry me?"

"Ben they would still be able to sack us if we got married and I don't want you to marry me because I'm pregnant."

"That's not why I want to marry you Meg, I admit that it makes me want to marry you all the more. I love you and that's why I want to marry you. At least consider it Meg?"

"I don't need to consider it Ben. Yes I'll marry you. I love you too. I've wanted to be your wife since we made love and seeing as Ottawa will probably fire me anyway we have nothing to lose getting married."

Ben pressed his lips against Megs' and they kissed like they had never kissed before, tongues doing a Salsa dance while their hands were doing hot exotic dances of their own. 

Pulling apart Meg said, "I can't wait to see the look on Ray and Ovitz' face when we tell them."

"Yes it should be precious, just like this little one." Saying this Ben gently placed his hand on Megs' stomach and affectionately kissed her forehead.

> > > > > * * * * *

Meg walked down the isle on Lt. Welsh' arm to the church organs tune of 'Here comes the bride.' She was dressed in a pale pink satin dress that flowed down around her feet. It was embroidered in white lace with small flowers and silver beads trimmed the low cut neckline. Her hair was swept back in a French pleat and adorned with a silver and pale pink tiara. 

Behind her carrying the long train of her dress was her bridesmaid Frannie and pageboy Turnbull. Frannie was wearing a knee length red dress and trying her best not to cry because Fraser was marrying someone else. Turnbull on the other hand was dressed in his red serge uniform and wasn't even trying to hide his tears of joy.

Ben stood at the alter dressed in his red serge uniform and at his side stood his best man Ray in a navy blue suit and Dief, who not wanting to be left out was Bens' best wolf. Fraser Senior was stood on the altar with the priest and kept saying to Ben, "This is one of the proudest days of my life. Not only are you giving me a grandchild but you're getting married as well. Good on you son, good on you."

Ben looked at Meg as she came to stand beside him and he thought that she looked like a princess in a fairytale. Correction _his_ princess.

As the priest declared them husband and wife Ben and Meg kissed for the first time as a married couple.

**THE END.**

 

 

 

 


End file.
